Organization 15 Digimon's Plan
They look exhausted for fighting the Heartless Shoutmon: Where's Fuyunyan? They saw him fighting the Heartless Komasan: There! Gumdramon: We have to help him! They went to help them and they saw them facing Cherubimon Jibanyan: Fuyunyan! Fuyunyan: CherubimonCherubimon. Cherubimon: How long has it been since I abandon that name? Shoutmon: Out with it, Nobody! Where's our Human Partner, even Psychemon and his friends? Cherubimon: I have known nothing about them. As for your friends... why don't you ask Fuyunyan for it. He's disappeared Both: Stop! He jump it and he disappeared Shoutmon: Fuyunyan, he's.. he's gone. Gumdramon: No.. Damemon: Not again. They look down and look sad, they lost their Friends Komasan: Damemon. Gumdramon. Shoutmon. Then they saw all the Heartless gone Whisper: Where did they go? ?????: Way to fall right into the trap. It's Impmon Impmon Come on, it's just a set up by the Organization 15 Digimon. Apocalymon is using you to destroy the Heartless- that's his master plan. Jibanyan: Apocalymon? Impmon: That Digimon you saw. He's their leader. Get it in your heads. Shoutmon: Um... Right. Komasan: Wait. Organization 15 Digimon wants to get rid of the Heartless? Impmon: Wow, you didn't get it. Every Heartless slain with the power of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian releases a captive heart and transfers them to their Human Partners in the Real World. That what's the Organization Digimon plan. USApyon: So what will happen if they transfer all to their Human Partners for? Impmon: Not gonna tell you. USApyon: Why not? Shoutmon: Hold on... you're the one who kidnap our Human Partners? Impmon: Yep. The name's Impmon. Gumdramon: Where are they!? Please? Tell us? Impmon: Look. About them. I'm so sorry. Wizarmon: (Voice) Impmon. He appeared Impmon: Oh, great. He disappeared, Shoutmon is going after him, but Wizarmon stop him Wizarmon: We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment. Shoutmon: I don't care about those! Just let us into the realm of darkness, please!? Wizarmon: If it's you're Partners you're worried about, then don't. We're taking good care of them. Damemon: I want you to take us to them. Wizarmon: Were they important to you? Gumdramon: Of course we are. Wizarmon: Then show me. They begged their knee All: Please. Wizarmon So you do care for them. In that case- no. They looks Angry Shoutmon: Why you little! Wizarmon: You hate me... for this? Then take this rate. And direct it at the heartless He Summon the Heartless Wizarmon: Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian releases those hearts. They all gathering in darkness, masterless and free... until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly, finally exist. Myotismon:(Voice) What were you saying? Myotismon has appeared Myotismon: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The hearts of all Kingdom. The hearts of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be my Dominion! Damemon: Myotismon! No! Don't do this! Myotismon: I not gonna do command from you. He Summon his Heartless Wizarmon: Worthless. He Summon the Dusk, and then they after Shoutmon and his friends Shoutmon: Yikes! Myotismon stop the Dusk and he create a Barrier for Shoutmon and his friends Myotismon: While I keep these creatures away, you have to figured a way to vanquish them- forever! Gumdramon: Myotismon! Then the Dusk covered him Myotismon: Don't ever misunderstand me. I will have my revenge on you again. Damemon: Myotismon! Myotismon: Leave! At once! Shoutmon: Not gonna happen! He's gonna Save him, but Jibanyan stop him Jibanyan: Shoutmon! We have to go! Shoutmon: But... what about... They saw him Disappeared Wizarmon: Now then, where were we? He Summon the Heartless Shoutmon: Why would they siding with you!? Wizarmon: The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest. They are fighting and they release the hearts Wizarmon: That's it. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Make more Hearts. And transfers them to our Partners in the Real World. He disappeared Shoutmon: Oh No. The Hearts. They are fighting the Heartless Shoutmon: (Voice) Maybe everything we done. Damemon: Maybe it was all for nothing... Gumdramon: what can we suppose if I can't use our power? Myotismon: Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything. Shoutmon: Hmm? Then a Light appeared Meanwhile Metal and Choas saw a Light Metal: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper! Choas: It's alright. Those 8 are not gone. The Digimon Chosen One's. They are lucky Digimon. He saw a Beam of light Metal: See you later. Meanwhile At the Round Room Wizarmon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon knows the truth now. The more Heartless that they defeats, the closer they is to becoming our perfect puppet. This new knowledge will make them that much harder to control. ?????: What does it matter? Whatever his circumstances, they has never been able to help themselves from saving people from the Heartless. It's what their pure little heart wants. A Dice has been toss and it grab ????? 2: See this- the dice has been cast. Things are in motion. They can't stop this. ???? 3: Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favour, you will share Divermon's Fate. ????? 2: The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of getting in something if you already know the outcome? ????? 1: Are you saying that defeating him won't detail the Organization's plan? Apocalymon: If he is to be deleted so easily, he is not use for us. ????? 2: I quite like that word. It's not I'm my nature to hold back. Meanwhile At the Galaxy Train Shoutmon: I guess sometime help comes from an unexpected places. USApyon: Sure does, Dani. Flashback They have been surrounded by the Heartless Shoutmon: Maybe everything we done. Damemon: Maybe it was all for nothing... Gumdramon: what can we suppose if I can't use our power? Myotismon: (Voice) Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything. Shoutmon: Hmm? They have been dragging away from the Darkness and they are in the Realm of Darkness Whisper: Where... are we? Shoutmon: I think we're in the Realm of Darkness. Taiki! Psychemon! Ryouma! Gumdramon: Taigiru! Dracmon! Ren! Damemon: Yuu! Opposummon? With? Jibanyan: Keita! USApyon: Inaho! They saw Person carried a Box on his hand USApyon: Who are you? He disappeared and leave the Box here, USApyon picked it up Shoutmon: It's that a Box? USApyon: I think so. Komajiro n Do you think you should open... He already open it and it contain a Photo and an Ice Cream Komasan: This? He gave a picture to Shoutmon Komajiro: Monge. This is Gang from Digital Twilight Town. There is Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Palmon, Armadillomon.. and those.... Um Shoutmon: Veemon. Gumdramon: Dorumon. Damemon: Hawkmon. Jibanyan: You know those three? Shoutmon: No. The name just pop into my head. This Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon. Gumdramon: I know that Name. Damemon: Me too. But, I wonder why? Komasan is gonna eat the ice cream Komajiro: Brother. Are you sure, you want to eat... He already eat the Ice cream Komajiro: That? Komasan: Salty... no... Sweet! Then it's Glowing, Shoutmon know what he must do, he put his Xros Loader down and create a Xros Heart Symbol, the Ice Cream is Glowing and it created a Great, Shoutmon aim it and he got it Shoutmon: Not yet! We're gonna look for our partners! Flashback has ended Whisper: A Photo and a Ice Cream. Hmm... I think those two were clues. I wonder who gave it to us? Shoutmon: Psychemon? Whisper: What? No way, that's him. But you think? Shoutmon: I have this Feeling, okay? USApyon: Hey! We're almost there! Shoutmon: Hold on. What if the Heartless are back. We can't use our power it will only help the Organization Digimon. Komasan: But Shoutmon, I think you, Gumdramon and Damemon have to use it. If we don't fight. The Heartless will keep hurting the People.